Optical imaging devices include binoculars, telescopes, range finders, and microscopes, for example. In some cases, in addition to presenting an image of the object under study, such devices provide information in the user's field of view. For example, range finders may include grid lines or alpha-numeric information that assists the viewer in the devices operation. Microscopes, as another example, can present gridlines in the users field of view as a scale to allow the user to size features they are viewing. In many cases, such information is fixed in the field of view or removable only by physical removal of an optical element in the light path from the object to the viewer.